Only the Best for You
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Jason's struggling on what to get for his girlfriend on Valentine's Day. He asks multiple people and finally stumbles upon an idea from someone he never expected to get one from. Also some bromance Jercy on the side.


_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Jason was stressing out. He seriously had no idea what to do. Valentine's day was around the corner and he had no idea how to serenade his girlfriend of four years on her mother's favorite holiday. He hadn't realized how hard it was to date a daughter of Aphrodite. He always felt like if he made a single wrong move, Aphrodite would come down and smite him in some horrible way. So, he figured he'd try the best thing he could think of: ask friends for advice. Of course, he didn't know that the person who gave him actual advice of what to do was the son of Hades.

"Hey Percy?"

Percy was sitting on top of the Poseidon table with Annabeth and they were holding hands. Percy turned and gave him a flirty smile. They weren't sure how it started, but they ended up jokingly flirting to each other, much to the annoyance of Nico and sometimes their girlfriends. It had started out as just a way to tease Nico— that had been a really bad thing to do— but ended up becoming a running gag between the two.

"Hey, bro," Percy said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Ya need something?"

Annabeth smacked his chest and got up and walked off, mumbling, "Seaweed Brain" under her breath. Percy patted the spot next to him and Jason sat down and immediately slumped.

"Bro, what's wrong?"

Jason buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what to give Piper this upcoming Valentine's Day," he groaned.

Percy seemed to understand, "And if you don't get her something proper, her mother is probably going to kill you."

"Yeah…."

The son of the sea god patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it bro," he said. "Just give her something classic."

Jason immediately decided Percy was a really bad person to ask advice for. Mentally crossing him off his list, he thanked Percy, and got up to go find someone else to ask someone else.

"Bro?" Percy called to him.

"Yeah, bro?"

"I know what I'm gonna give YOU for Valentine's Day, bro."

"Oh, yeah bro? What's that?"

"My heart, bro."

"…bro."

Percy grinned and blew him a kiss as he walked away. Nico had witnessed this and walked away groaning and rubbing his temple with his index fingers.

* * *

He went around asking the other demigods. Leo was off the list, but he decided to try anyways. He immediately regretted it and left him to be yelled at by Calypso who had witnessed the whole encounter. Reyna said that he should give her something simple, not fancy, but memorable. He just stared at her blankly, leaving the praetor to roll her eyes and cut off the iris message they were communicating through. Frank had freaked out and thanked him for reminding him Valentine's Day was coming up and then started freaking out on what to give Hazel. He told Jason he had to give her something sweet, but something Nico wouldn't kill him for. Jason reassured him that everything was going to be fine. Hazel said she wasn't sure, but told him to give Piper something meaningful. That literally narrowed it down to nothing. He tried Calypso, but she said she didn't know Piper well enough. Will had no suggestions for him either, except for Jason and Percy to give Nico less headaches. Jason apologized and said he'd try.

* * *

It was the day before and he stumbled into the infirmary after accidentally getting a few slices on his arms from Percy when they were sparring. Percy had told him he'd kiss them to make his bro feel better, but Jason figured bandaids might do a better job.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked behind him and Jason jumped nearly a foot in the air. He turned around and saw Nico di Angelo, dressed in black scrubs looking at him with an eyebrow raised. The son of Hades had come a long way since Jason had first met him. He had grown back into a healthier looking state and had gained back his darker olive complex. His eyes didn't look quite so broken and he would give people these little half smiles rather than scowls. Jason really had to hand it to Will. Nico looked almost permanently fixed, both inside and out. He shook his head out of his thoughts and showed Nico his arm.

"Sparring with Percy?" he guessed and Jason nodded.

"He asked me if he should kiss them so I can get better."

"My gods," Nico murmured as he led him over to an infirmary bed and sat him down. He gently began cleaning the cuts and used some salve to help heal them and put a bandaid over them.

"Thanks, Nico," he sighed and got up to leave. Nico shoved him back down and crossed his arms.

"What's bothering you?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, Grace. Something's been bugging you all week and you usually smile at me before you walk off to flirt with Percy."

"We don't flirt!" Jason cried indignantly.

Nico rolled his eyes and plopped down next to Jason and looked him in the eye. "Does this have anything to do with Valentine's Day?" he asked, slowly.

Jason nodded and explained on how he had to give Piper the perfect gift or otherwise Aphrodite would kill him and about the various advice their friends gave him. Nico sat and looked at him, nodding silently. He turned away when Jason was finished and rested his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand.

"Hmmm," he mused. "Piper seems like the type of girl who doesn't want to be shown off to the world or someone who would want to be the center of attention."

"Right."

"Take her somewhere quiet and tell her something that she'll cherish for years to come."

Jason groaned. This conversation was similar to a few of the others he had. "Like what?!"

Nico threw his hands up in the air, "I don't know! Like, tell her about your life at Camp Jupiter or something."

"… oh my gods! Nico thank you!" He threw his arms around the boy and squeezed him tightly. Nico let out a grunt of protest. "Dude, you're awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Jason ran out the door excitedly.

* * *

The next night, he and Piper were curled up in the Zeus Cabin merely holding hands. It had been a wonderful day. He had noted or heard about his friends' Valentine's Day dates. Percy and Annabeth had an underwater picnic, Hazel and Frank had gone to eat somewhere in New Rome and Hazel had received several beautiful flowers as well, Leo and Calypso spent the entire day locked away in Bunker Nine working on projects and just talking in general. As for Will and Nico, Jason noted both boys lying out in the now dead strawberry fields, holding hands and talking in hushed tones while pointing out different images in the sky. Their long hair was tangled against each other and Nico was wearing Will's large, bright blue sweatshirt. He turned his thoughts to Reyna, wondering what she would do. She had told him what Aphrodite had told her back in Charleston and he immediately felt guilty for it and tried to apologize. She merely shook her head and said there was nothing to be sorry for.

As if reading his thoughts, Piper gave him a soft smile. "Apparently, Reyna took a break from Camp Jupiter and was going to meet someone over in the mortal world." She gave him a wink and Jason felt himself relax a bit.

"So," she asked, "What's this awesome advice Nico gave you as an idea for me on Valentine's Day?"

Jason squeezed her hand and smiled, "Did I ever tell you about my life at Camp Jupiter?"

Piper's eyes lit up and she put on a dazzling smile for him. She nestled on his lap and listened as he spoke in a low voice of his different tales and growing up at the Roman Camp.

She gave him a sleepy smile when he was finally finished. "Best gift ever," she said reassuringly.

For the first time, Jason felt relatively calm. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Pipes."


End file.
